


[希寡]婴儿车

by Norma_Rue



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_Rue/pseuds/Norma_Rue
Summary: 婴儿车，反正我也不太会开车。具体设定看LOFTER





	[希寡]婴儿车

**Author's Note:**

> 婴儿车，反正我也不太会开车。具体设定看LOFTER

这本来是一个美好的夜晚，娜塔莎从一个为期两个月的潜伏任务中回来了，玛利亚把阿利安娜早早地哄上了床，确认小孩已经在三楼的卧室里睡着了，然后去了客厅，准备了一份相当丰盛的晚餐犒劳她亲爱的妻子。她甚至可以用弗雷的眼罩发誓她本来没有想着干什么成年人的事。  
“所以你把我女儿骗上床了，那我们做些什么呢？”娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛，“牛排，蜡烛，如果我不知道，我可能以为你会想睡我呢。”  
“我以为你会比较喜欢从小孩中解脱一晚。”玛利亚给娜塔莎倒了一杯红酒，“算是补偿你在幼儿园当了两个月老师。”  
“可以。”娜塔莎喝了一口，“还算公道。”  
据娜塔莎回忆，那天剩下的时间她完全没有印象，她是怎么跟玛利亚亲在一起，然后怎么脱光了彼此的衣服，最后怎么在餐桌上被按着来了一发，她都根本没有印象。她一度怀疑是某人在酒里放了药，虽然玛利亚坚称是因为有些人在餐桌底下把脚放在自己的大腿上，还说些什么当机立断不服就干。  
“去卧室？”玛利亚在她耳边轻声问。  
“好。”  
就在玛利亚抚在娜塔莎身上，手指抽送的频率快要到达顶端的时候，一阵不合时宜的敲门声响起。  
“别……别理她……”娜塔莎请求道。  
“如你所愿。”玛利亚狠狠地亲了娜塔莎的锁骨一口。但是在她还来得动自己的手指之前，门锁咔哒一响，小孩举着平板冲了进来，嚷嚷道：“这是你吗，妈咪？”  
玛利亚狼狈地从娜塔莎身上滚下来，用被子裹住自己，说：“什么？”  
平板里放着熟悉的音乐，年轻的玛利亚快乐地唱道：“Let's go to the mall~ tonight~”玛利亚从来没这么恨过当年不懂事接手了这个鬼扯卧底任务的自己，还有面前穿着皮卡丘睡衣顶着乱蓬蓬的头发光脚丫的小孩。  
“滚开。”娜塔莎沉着声音说。  
“你们刚刚是在打架吗？打架是不好的。”阿利安娜并不知道发生了什么，往玛利亚身边走了一步。  
“回去睡觉。”玛利亚尽可能温柔地说。  
“但是不能打架。”  
“回去睡觉。”  
“但是你们不可以打架——”  
“你妈妈说了，回去睡觉！”娜塔莎生气了。  
小孩被吓了一跳，丢下平板跑了出去。  
“老天，我真想把这小孩丢进垃圾桶。”啪啪啪的脚步声回到楼上之后，娜塔莎咬着牙说。  
“如果你想，我们还是可以继续的。”玛利亚伸出手安慰她。  
“算了吧。我明天非得把她扔到孤儿院不可。”  
“娜塔。”  
“我知道了，我的小孩。”娜塔莎哼了一声，“老天，我真的讨厌小孩。”

第二天，阿利安娜伤心地躲在书柜里面哭泣。早上娜塔莎骂了她一顿，因为她半夜不睡觉玩平板让她禁足两个周，没收了她的平板，还因为她随便用超能力撬锁打了她的手心。玛利亚不仅不来安慰她，还摸着娜塔莎的头顶，还抚着她的肩膀安慰娜塔莎，还亲娜塔莎的脸，劝都不劝一句。她完全不知道发生了什么，她只是劝妈妈们不要打架而已，难道她做错了什么吗？本来就不应该打架的啊。谁知道她们为什么昨晚还在打架今天就那么团结地一致同意关她的禁闭不让她出去玩。她俩就是一伙的。 坏人。她愤愤地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果是我这小孩早就被我扔了（狗头护体）


End file.
